Star Wars - The Birth Of Vader
by AmeliaKat
Summary: Short piece about what happened after order 66 and Anakin became Vader.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars **

**The Birth Of Vader**

* * *

After the events of order 66

The Empire has risen to power. The Jedi have fallen and Yoda and Obi Wan are in hiding.

Obi Wan resides in Tatooine watching over little Luke as he is raised by his aunt and uncle, while Bail Organa and his wife raise Leia.

Vader struggles letting go of Anakin and the life he left behind with his dreams of failing Padmé haunting him...


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin lied there as he was placed into his suit, which from then on would be his eternal metal prison. He felt almost numb after hours of enduring excruciating pain.

He couldn't hear the sound of his own screams from the echos of voices in his head; from Padme's cries in his nightmares to Obi Wan's chilling yells over Anakin betraying his destiny as the chosen one, he could no longer tell what was real in this moment. Was it a nightmare? His thoughts were clouded over the pain he felt as his limbs were replaced one by one. Unable to see the Emperor clearly, he could only hear him cackle somewhere on his left side. The bed he lied in felt so cold, cold enough to numb the burns from the lava. As he finally was able to stand up, with full use of his arms and legs, in what felt so foreign to him. His mind was the only thing that remained, as he felt a prisoner in his suit, in a body that did not belong to him. All he ever wanted was control, in this suit he felt helpless. Only time will tell if the Emperor was right. Would he feel powerful again? Would he now, finally have control over his life?

* * *

Obi Wan met with Yoda as they often did after sending Luke to Owen and Beru and Leia to the Organas.

"Safe with Bail, Leia will be." Yoda assured, "Good friends, Bail and Padme have always been."

"I'm more concerned about Luke." Obi Wan sighed, "It will be harder to protect him when he's so far away."

"Ways to fix that, there are." Yoda said firmly, "To Tatooine, you should go... In hiding, you would be."

"What about you?" Obi Wan asked

"Worry about me, you should not." Yoda chuckled. As Obi Wan got up, and prepared to leave he heard Yoda grunt. As he turned to face him, Yoda had a piercing look in his eyes, and Obi Wan knew he was about to ask a question he already knew the answer to.

"Padme would lead you to young Skywalker, you knew."

Obi Wan crinkled his forehead, "You know?"

"Of course."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you, the question is..."

Obi Wan knew exactly why he kept Anakin and Padme's marriage a secret, fearing his friend may be expelled from the Jedi. But after finding out that Yoda knew all along was a bitter pill to swallow. Perhaps if Yoda had expressed this knowledge, they could have gone about it differently, maybe Obi Wan could have saved Anakin before it was too late. After all Yoda had plenty of grounds to expel Anakin then and there, yet he didn't. Obi Wan found it heavy on his heart and his mind delved into a downward spiral of what if scenarios. Was there any point in debating Yoda's reasons? Did he even want to know them at this point? No. All he could do now, is protect Luke and hope that one day the dark times will cease to exit.

* * *

Obi Wan climbed into his spaceship as he was about to head to Tatooine and start his new life as a recluse. Just as he sat down he found a boy, staring at him, the boys' eyes expressed far more than someone his age would. Filled with anger over what he was facing, Obi Wan couldn't quite understand why the boy looked at him with such distain. With the intent of avoiding a confrontation with a child, Obi Wan flew off. The boy looked down at the helmet in his hands, "Don't worry, father." The boy assured, "The Jedi are done, and your legacy will live on through me."

* * *

Anakin, now Vader sat in his meditation chamber, as he took off his mask. Unable to bare his reflection or anything that resembled his previous life, he forbid anyone from seeing his true self.

Knowing this, a stormtrooper who came across his chamber by accident, stood in a fright once he locked eyes with the Sith Lord.

"Master, I am so sorry." He pleaded, "Forgive me." Shaking as the chilling breaths of Vader made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, he had no idea whether to run out or accept his fate that this was the end for him.

Vader did not look up, he eyed the object he was previously repairing.

"I've always liked fixing things." Vader's smokey tone filled the room.

The Storm trooper stood there motionless

"I was good at it... it calms me... knowing I'm in control." Vader finally looked at the stormtrooper in the eyes

"Erm, yes." The stormtrooper cleared his throat.

"I was constantly told to suppress any and every emotion. I was given no control over my own thoughts or feelings. Can you imagine what that's like?"

"No, sir." The stormtrooper responded anxiously

"And now... I feel nothing." Vader turned back to his repairs.

"That's... good, sir." The stormtrooper replied,

"Sit." Vader ordered, and he immediately obeyed. "...I feel everything. Everything I've lost, everything I've hurt, everything I've... killed."

The stormtrooper didn't know how to respond, should he engage in the conversation? should he asked to be excused?

"It's funny." Vader chuckled to himself, "Who knew that gaining everything you desire, would be the real tragedy."

"Sir?" uttered the stormtrooper, "May I be excused?"

"Yes, you've seen enough." Vader nodded, and before the stormtrooper could get up, Vader force choked him till he died. Vader put his mask back on, stepped over the dead body and left the chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

Vader returns to Mustafar, the only place that felt like home. It was the last place he saw Padme, as well as Obi Wan. Desperate for a relief, this planet became his sanctuary.

As he walked along the path that was surrounded by lava, he discovered a tall piece of glass that mirrored his reflection, only it wasn't identical; the face he saw before him was that of Anakin Skywalker. In a fright, his hands reached up to feel his own face, which revealed his mask and helmet were on and he was in fact, in his vader suit of armor, yet his reflection showed a pre-burned anakin with hair down to his neck and sporting his Jedi robes.

"You're dead." He growled

"I'm still here..." Anakin replied, making his way out of the glass and walking towards him. "Right in here..." He pointed to Vader's forehead.

"I don't need you anymore." Vader hissed, "I've gained all the power I need to accomplish what I must."

"And what's that?" Anakin chuckled, "Oh... you didn't think you could bring Padme back, did you?"

"I will try." Vader murmured

"Why would she want to come back? Look at you... you murdered her." Anakin scorn

"I loved her!" Vader growled, fiercely

"What's that worth?" Anakin scoffed, "You destroyed what you loved."

"I did not!" Vader's anger grew, as Anakin headed back into the glass.

"It's gonna be a lonely life for you Vader... you'll spend your days mourning a love you'll never feel again."

In a fiery rage, Vader punched the glass with his fist, and watched the smashed pieces fall to the floor.

* * *

Vader headed into his chamber and took off his armor, checking the reflection that stared back at him. As he observed the burn marks that covered his now bald head, he fixated on the scar across his right eyebrow. His finger traced the scar and his mind tormented him once more

**_"Oh Anakin!" Padme gasped, "What happened?" She asked _**

**_"You should see the other guys." He joked_**

**_Padme dabbed a wet cloth over the scar, "First your arm, now this... you're basically falling apart."_**

**_"But I've got you to pick up the pieces." smirking, he reveled in her soft touch, it was so comforting. _**

**_"...All done." She smiled sweetly, brushing aside his stranded hair to stroke his temple, "What would you do without me?" She teased_**

**_"I'd die." He grinned, pulling her onto him he kissed her passionately, and they were locked in a passionate embrace. _**

**_She was his home and he craved her as though his life depended on it; her touch, her voice, her love made him feel the most alive. _**

**_But what consumed him most was her warmth, around her he felt safe, he felt complete; even at times when life felt suffocating, with her he could breathe. _**

**_She made every dark thought he ever had, brighter and every harsh day, smoother._**

* * *

That night, Vader slept uneasy, the nightmares were back. In his sleep, he groaned, trying to fight off the disruption.

The deeper the sleep, the harder it was to control where his mind went.

Suddenly, he was back on Mustafar,

"This is a dream... this isn't real." He whispered to himself, and as he walked along he realised he was not in his suit, but back in the body of Anakin. He saw a figure further ahead, as he made his way towards it, speeding up the pace until he was practically running, when he reached the figure, it was none other than,

"Padme!" He cried

She turned out, displaying a very pregnant belly,

"Oh, Padme!" He wanted to fall into her arms, but the closer he got to her, the more visible her blank stare was

**_"_**How could you?" She sneered

"Padme... I'm sorry, forgive me... I'm gonna set things right."

"No." She whispered

"I'm gonna find a way to bring you back -to save you... We'll choose how we want our lives to go, together!"

"You already chose." She hissed

"No -I -I did this for us."

"I never asked for this." She screamed, "You turned your back on me."

"No-"

"On your unborn child." She interrupted

"No." He could barely think as she went on and on saying everything he couldn't bear to here. "No!" He kept yelling, trying to block out his past mistakes

"NO!" He yelled once more as his eyes were shut...

Then there was nothing but silence; once he opened his eyes, she was nowhere to be seen. "Padme?!" He screamed, searching for her everywhere, desperate to see her face again, he continued to call out her name.

As he turned to the side, he heard the lava spitting, he looked over and saw her floating in the lava.

"Padme!" He cried

"Hold me..." Her voice sounded all singsongy as it echoed across the area, "Like you did by the lake on Naboo."

"Padme..." His voice broke, barely audible

"When there was nothing but our love."

Just then he tried to reach his arm out for her to grab, but she was no longer Padme, she was now Obi Wan

"What?" Vader felt bewildered

"You were the chosen one!" Obi yelled, "You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you."

Before Vader could speak, Obi Wan was replaced by Anakin

"It's too late, Anakin..." The Anakin floating in lava warned, "You destroyed what you loved."

Suddenly the floating Anakin was gone, but the last sentence he uttered replayed over and over in Vader's head, only now it evolved into Padme's voice.

"You destroyed what you loved." Padme cried, repeatedly

"No!" Vader yelled, over and over again.

* * *

The Emperor stood outside of Vader's room on the ship, listening to Vader yell in his sleep, a smile spread across his face. Knowing that Vader will grow furious over his reality. The angrier he got, the more powerful he would become.

And the Emperor knew all too well, that Vader will become so fierce, he would be able to disconnect from his memories.

* * *

The next day, at the stroke of midnight, Vader visited Padme's grave.

He fell to his knees, reading her tombstone.

**_Padme Amidala_**

**_Senator_**

**_Queen of Naboo_**

Vader held out a sharp piece of glass he had got from Mustafar, and began carving on the tombstone, which now read

_**Padme Amidala Skywalker**_

_**Senator**_

_**Queen of Naboo**_

_**Beloved wife and mother**_


End file.
